


Шляпа идёт по кругу

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Он раскладывает на неудобном столе ткань, достаёт лекала...





	Шляпа идёт по кругу

У него уже дрожат руки, игла выпадает из немеющих пальцев. Он скребёт ногтями по столешнице, снова подхватывает иглу и шьёт-шьёт-шьёт. Он уже и не помнит себя другим, без исколотых в кровь пальцев, без мозолей и мелких трещинок на коже, без вороха разноцветной ткани повсюду, без ниток, ножниц, без покрасневших от усталости глаз, запавших щёк, без горечи на языке.   
  
Когда-то он был кутилой, волшебным проводником по мирам, шагал легко, разменивая друзей на более выгодные партии, уходил от преследователей, наживал врагов. Стоило шляпе очертить круг, он, танцуя, раздвигал время и пространство. Он влюблялся, любил… любил.  
  
Иголка вновь падает с тихим звоном, катится по столешнице, соскальзывает на пол и… пропадает. Джефферсон устало откидывается на спинку скрипучего стула.   
  
В своём маленьком царстве он король, он деспот, он ревнитель, он благородный мерзавец, он шут, палач и преступник. В своём царстве он бог и никто.   
  
— Папа! — шелестит в тишине пойманное эхо, отражается от стен горьким напоминанием о долге.   
  
Джефферсон сползает со стула на пол, на мгновение зажмуривается, пережидая приступ тошноты, шарит слепо руками, но игла не идёт, прячется в темноте, чтобы ужалить посильнее.   
  
Он не помнит, какой сейчас год, какой месяц и день, когда он в последний раз покидал своё «королевство», ел ли сегодня, ложился ли спать на этой неделе. Все его мысли очень далеко, вне этих стен, мира, там, где в лесу сладко пахнет медуницей, озорные белки скачут с ветки на ветку, можно оглохнуть от птичьего многоголосия и всё дороги до одной ведут домой, к маленькому приземистому домику на опушке леса, к приветливо распахнутой двери, к его Грейс.   
  
— Грейс, — повторяет он, поднимаясь раз от раза, раскладывая на неудобном столе ткань, доставая эскизы, булавки и лекала.   
  
— Грейс.   
  
Чертит сероватым обмылком прямые линии, вспарывает тканевое брюхо кинжально-острыми ножницами.   
  
— Грейс!..  
  
Игла летает в его пальцах, сшивает, намётывает, крепит, создавая новое произведение искусства, новую жизнь из безликой, кроваво-красной на этот раз материи.   
  
— Грейс! — почти кричит он взрезая тонким стилетом запястье, заполняя ладонь кровью, всё ещё надеясь, что хоть в ней осталась магия, не ушла, не пропала, как всё остальное, отобранное Реджиной. Наносит знак за знаком, вырисовывает старые как мир символы, верит, что вот последний завиток — и они оживут, вспыхнут ярко, открывая дорогу, что шляпа перестанет быть шляпой, вывернется из рук, закружится на полу комнаты, отбрасывая вычурные тени, и отпустит его на волю.   
  
Но шляпа остаётся шляпой.   
  
Кровь высыхает на руках бурыми хлопьями.   
  
Кожа на запястьях срастается, оставляя грубые рубцы напоминанием.   
  
Джефферсон воет сквозь зубы, проклиная себя, Реджину, магию, всю свою жизнь, поддаётся на мгновение слепой ярости, скорби, отчаянию — всему сразу, почти тонет.   
  
— Папа…  
  
Но встаёт, поднимается, отставляет в сторону десятую, сотую, тысячную шляпу и снова принимается за дело.   
  
Он раскладывает на неудобном столе ткань, достаёт лекала...


End file.
